Peace in The Raging Storm
by Seductiveglamour456
Summary: My first multi-chaptered Kadam fanfiction. Set in timeframe 4x15 Girls (And Boys) on Film. Instead of getting stuck at Kurt an Rachel's in the storm, they go to Adam's apartment, and are faced with an old ghost from the past... Feedback always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt more or less tumbled into Adam's apartment in a complete mess of scarves and gloves, his hair wet and shoes slippery. His British beau – or whatever it is he could define Adam as, of late it had been becoming increasingly difficult to discern – followed, a slight smirk upon his face as he realized how unused to the whether Kurt was.

Adam's place was a few blocks away from NYADA, a spacious room with a few chairs thrown about, a TV set against the wall and a coffee table in the centre, a breakfast bar and kitchen off to the left - in order to, Kurt suspected, watch Downton Abbey while he made food – the bathroom and bedroom were both at the back of the apartment, in two separate rooms opposite each other. Kurt inhaled deeply. Adam had a musky and manly scent, and the whole apartment was heavy with it.

The pale-skinned young man sped across to land in the comfy red leather chair and proceeded to ask "How on Earth is it that you can stay warm in just that? What are you, one of those Ice Warrior things?" While unwrapping himself of the carpet's worth mix of fabrics.

Smiling broadly, Adam slid the box of pastries onto the breakfast bar and started to unwrap them carefully.

"I used to live in Britain Kurt; we had weather like this the whole time. Although," He paused while halfway through the undressing of a Custard Turnover "Consider me thoroughly impressed by you knowing what an Ice Warrior is. You've been watching Doctor Who again."

"Well," Kurt shifted a little, sweetly embarrassed "You said it was good. And it is!"

"Oh I know!" Adam exclaimed brightly while laying the various delicacies out on a large plate – well, platter, really "Who's your favourite companion so far!?" He brought over the platter layered with éclairs and cupcakes and Lemon Slices. Once he laid it down on the table, he sat on Kurt's knees and put his arms around him.

"Oh Adam, it's Donna by a _long_ way!"

"Are you kidding!? What about Rose!" Adam seemed highly insulted.

"Well, Rose was okay I guess, but then she comes in all like 'Oh Doctor, I love you sooooo much, boo hoo'. I mean, I cry at most things, but come on Rose, strengthen up a bit!"

"That was only showing her weak side, we all have them!"

"Oh but come on, Donna Adam! She was so feisty and strong!"

"True, but _Rose_!"

"Donna."

"Rose."

"Donna."

"Rose."

"Don-''

Kurt only got half way through his next protest before Adam kissed him with his full, plump lips, soft and smooth against Kurt's own rather thin mouth. He was a good kisser, there was no denying, but his lips just felt a little too large, too svelte, too… unlike Blaine's.

At that moment, Kurt's phone buzzed once, then again almost straight afterwards. Adam pulled away and grabbed an apple turnover, biting into it and spreading crumbs all over Kurt's jumper. It being an old Christmas present that still insisted on being too large, the 'fashionista' didn't mind too much.

"Who's it from love?" Adam said after swallowing.

"Uhmmm, first one from Rachel, 'Hope you're both okay, me and Santana stuck at ours, it's gonna be hell with her, hope the storm stops soon, keep safe xxx' and the next one…" He pulled up the next text and his face froze in a mix of disapproval, fright, and deep sadness.

Adam frowned and looked down at the screen. There, in clear bold, overhead a short text, was _his_ name, the name Adam ha heard Kurt whispering in his sleep, that had been on both their thoughts when they were together;

Blaine


	2. Chapter 2

The whole apartment was still for a few moments, the snow outside whipping past at ferocious speed, in a stark contrast to the dead silence that held the two. The name was there, right before them, a small six-letter time bomb that had been ticking away for the past month and a half of Kurt and Adam's dalliance. They both wanted – needed – it to be more than that, but as they were both discovering, Blaine was like a constant and ubiquitous ghost, haunting those moments when it was just them together.

Adam read out the text below; 'Hey Muffin! I hear the weather's a bit crap down your way ! I hope you're okay and everything, text me as soon as ya can!' and felt unease start to knot in his stomach. He looked down at the younger man and frowned, obviously a little – or considerably more than that – hurt.

"Kurt," he said, no trace of romanticism in his voice "Is everything between you two… are you okay?" He was older, more experienced, and Adam was determined to remain calm, even if he felt queasy.

"Adam, please" Kurt rolled his head in the way that he did whenever someone was upset with or about him "This, it doesn't mean anything, he's just seeing how I am, and considering that we were… together, for almost two years, that's not unreasonable, is it?" He didn't mean it to be patronizing or sarcastic, and tried to frame his voice to indicate so.

"Why is he calling you 'muffin'? Didn't you say that's what you always called each other?" confused and scared, Adam wanted the facts.

"Well, yeah, but come on, it's just a nickname, nothing more!" Anger was rising in the young man's voice, not directed at Adam, but at himself for not being able to get over Blaine. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be that simple, but he hated that it couldn't be.

"Kurt, I asked you something some time ago, and you were honest with me. You said you still love Blaine. Do you… still, love him?"

"Less and less each day, I promise!"

Adam took his hand from around Kurt, set down his pastry, and put both of his large hands on top of Kurt's "Kurt, I need to know this, please. Given the choice, who would you choose, me or Blaine? I want you to be honest with me, totally, and I want you to decide. You don't have to decide now, but I'd like to know whether all I am is a stand-in for the person you really want."

Kurt felt tears springing up in his eyes "No Adam, no! You were never a stand-in or anything like that! Given the choice? You, a million times over, you. Blaine… what we had… I was in high school, I was younger, and dumber, and we wouldn't work, especially with me in New York. But it's more than that. I really am starting to feel less for Blaine, and more for the charming Brit that invited me into his world, so… enigmatically." He delivered this speech with passion, and genuine meaning.

"Kurt, you're a special guy. You're talented, and gifted, and you have a heart like no man I've met before. But am I what you really want? Do you really want to love me?"

Kurt leaned in and nuzzled up to Adam "More than anything. Do you want to love me, despite the fact that I'm more emotionally unstable than a Real Housewife?"

Adam chuckled lowly, before whispering in Kurt's ear delicately "What do you mean, do I _want_ to love you?"

Pulling away, he saw Kurt's face break out into astonishment, shock, and what he hoped was happiness.

"Adam, are you sure? We've been seeing each other for just over a month, and I-"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I love you. Now let me teach you how to love again."

A tear came down Kurt's face, which Adam rubbed away, before scooping his iPod up and playing a rather loud jazzy nineteen-thirties-ish track. He grabbed Kurt by the hands, and waltzed slowly around the coffee table while singing the lyrics to the song dreamily.

"_Is it a _sin_, is it a crime, loving you, dear, like I do?_" He twirled Kurt once before holding him closer to his chest. "_If it's a crime then I'm guilty! Guilty of loving you!_"

They both closed their eyes, resting on each other's shoulders. Then Adam drifted away and span and twirled on his surprisingly light feet.

"_Maybe I'm wrong, dreaming of you? Dreaming the lonely night through! If it's a crime then I'm guilty_." He stopped and stood, completely bare of any performance finery, and looked Kurt straight in the eyes "_Guilty of dreaming of you_."

And the dreams Adam had had. While he sang and wrapped his arms around his partner, he thought of his dreams.

"_What can I do?_" The two of them kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"_What can I say?" _Running past Big Ben together.

_"After I've taken the blame?_" Baking together, with food ingredients all over themselves.

"_You say you're through, you'll go your way_." Holding Kurt in his arms as they drift off to sleep together.

"_But I'll always feel just the same_." Holding Kurt's hand as they walked through the NYADA corridors.

For the last verse, the both danced around the apartment with gusto, never letting go of the other.

"_Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong? Loving you, dear, like I do! If it's a crime, then I'm guilty!_" Adam pushed Kurt gently but confidently against the wall, so their faces were nearly touching

"_Guilty of loving you_."

"Well," Kurt caught his breath, after such a display of emotion, he felt quite overcome. "Only bad boys are guilty Adam. Are you a bad boy?"

Adam felt a tinge of arousal.

"You'd be surprised."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt raised his arms above his head, sliding them up against the wall, looking at Adam while he did so, licking his lips and having a look of intense hormonal overload in his eyes. Adam pondered a while. He wanted Kurt, so badly, but he realized something important; he and Kurt had only ever had heat of the moment, passionate, rushed sex. They'd never _talked_ beforehand, or cuddled, or anything. The sex was 'bloody brilliant' – as Kurt liked to say in a melodramatic British accent when Adam wasn't suspecting – but he wanted something with a little more substance to it. He was, whether his subconscious hid it or not, serious about Kurt, and wanted them to be able to _make love_, not just have sex.

"Kurt, cute stuff, wait a second." He took the pale and smooth arm and led him towards the comfiest chair he had, a battered old wide red wingback "Why don't we, you know, talk a bit?" Adam grinned, hopeful and innocent.

"Oh no," Kurt muttered "I did something didn't I? What did I do!? Adam, please, I'm sorry, you just- we just, I can't think-"

The defined cheekbones were held by the Brit as Adam shuffled forward. "What?" He exclaimed, looking into Kurt's watering eyes "You silly dumpling, you did nothing wrong! I just want us… to talk." He encircled Kurt in his muscled arms, burying his cheek deep in the still-damp hair.

"What about?"

"Anything, everything! I want to know _all_ of what you think!" Adam's smile was bright, genuine and warm. Kurt laughed at his ridiculous cuteness, and followed to the chair.

"_All _of what I think!? Adam, this may get a little… personal!" Kurt once again bit his lip and turned red. Lately he'd been thinking things about Adam that were quite explicit.

"Maybe we'll talk about that- later!" He threw himself down on the chair, setting Kurt down on his knee, so they were cuddle up close to each other. Kurt found himself enjoying this position, not only in a sexual way, but he liked Adam holding him. It made him feel protected.

"Now, Mr Hummel, tell me? What is… your favourite Christmas song?" Adam picked up a minced pie and took a small bite.

"Oh Adam! I don't know! Um… I guess, for sheer fabulousness, it would be 1993's Gypsy, with the most divine Miss Midler! And yes, it was broadcast on CBS on the twelfth of December, making it a Christmas movie! And yourself?"

Holding out the minced pie so Kurt could take a bit form the other side, Adam pondered. "Hmmmm… oh yeah! Have you ever seen this film, Nativity!, about Martin Freeman being a complete Grinch of a teacher, and having a heart-warming journey to reconciliation with himself and others?"

"Nah, that seems to have slipped by my radar." Kurt teased.

"Hey, it's a good film! I need to show you sometime."

"You're so British. It's adorable." Said Kurt, rubbing his nose against Adam's.

Adam blushed a little, filling his cheeks with more colour.

At that moment, the window behind them banged open, bringing in a little snow but a cacophony of freezing air. Both of them tumbled out of their embrace to shut the window, a movement Kurt found challenging, but Adam, with his strong arms, accomplished with little strain.

"British, and so, so manly!" The weaker of the two exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck and kissing him lightly.

Adam turned and looked out of the window, as did Kurt, and they both observed the snow swirling around, the perfectness of that moment, because it was them, together, alone, wrapped close to each other's bodies, loving one another.

Now, Adam had another romantic turn. He flicked through his iPod, grabbed Kurt again, and slow-danced around the room whilst singing

"_It was Christmas Eve babe, in the drunk tank, an old man said to me, 'won't see another one'. And then they sang a song, the rare old mountain dew. I turned my face away, and dreamed about you_." Adam stroked the back of Kurt's head and was on the verge of tears as he delivered the words "_Got on a lucky one. Came in eighteen to one. I've got a feeling, this year's for me and you. So happy Christmas! I love you baby! I can see a better time, where all our dreams come true_."

Kurt scooped Adam around and they began dancing with vigour and enthusiasm as the energy of the song went through them, and Kurt began singing "_They got cars big as bars, they got rivers of gold, but the wind goes right through you, it's no place for the old. When you first took my hand on that cold Christmas Eve, you promised me Broadway was waiting for me!_" They were both smiling now, so happy to be able to be there, with each other, and let all their troubles fly away.

Adam sang "_You were handsome!_"

_"You were pretty!_"

"_Queen of New York City, when the band finished playing they yelled out for more_!"

"_Sinatra was swinging, all the drunks they were singing, we kissed on the corner and danced through the night!_"

They took each other in their arms, and looked straight into one another and both sang

"_The boys of the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay, and the bells were ringing out, for Christmas day!_" Adam let Kurt jump into his arms as they span around, giggling and joyous.

They sang the rest of the song, jumping, kicking, flirting, both of them, bright shining stars. Their hearts were leaping, their souls were warm, and nothing could take that moment away from them.

"_For Christmas day!" _They sang the last line, falling onto Adam's bed, and dissolving into giggles.

Adam started to tickle Kurt, knowing where his sensitive spots were, and enjoying seeing the porcelain-skinned beauty squirming.

"Adam! Bad boy!" Kurt exclaimed.

"And what do bad boys get?" Adam asked, sultry and sensual.

"Punished."


	4. Chapter 4

"They should title you, you know, Kinky Kurt!" Adam suggested, wrapping his hands around Kurt's shoulders. He loved this, being alone with him, in the warmth of their privacy, nothing else needed to exist apart from him and Kurt.

"Well then everyone would know what I like, and only you get to know that!" Kurt replied, managing to be seductive and cute at the same time.

Blushing the tiniest bit, bringing the tinge of red that so suited his cheeks, Adam replied "Well, I feel honoured!"

"You should do Mr Crawford!"

"'Mr Crawford'!? Very Jane Austen aren't you?" Adam teased.

"Whatever Downton Abbey!"

"Hey, _that_ is a good show! Did Mr Bates do it or not, it was intriguing!"

"You're so British. It's hot."

Adam pulled Kurt closer, bringing his strong legs around the other's torso, kissing him with passion and heat, wanting to have Kurt in all the ways he could, but couldn't, because the man on the bottom was pushing him off.

"Adam, sweetie, wait!"

"Oh, okay, um," Adam climbed off him and sat cross-legged facing him "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt said "I like you, more than I ever have anyone else, more than Blaine, more than… you're just, the best. Ever since that day at the NYADA noticeboards, you've been on my mind, in my dreams. But so has Blaine. He's been like… a flu, I keep doing what I like to, but he's always there holding me back. And there's only one way I'm going to properly move on from him, and for my mind to set itself straight. Adam… will you please be my… my… my boyfriend?"

Adam was silent for a moment, contemplating, deliberating? Kurt felt a tremor of fear inside him. He didn't want to lose Adam, and he was afraid he'd said something wrong.

"Kurt," Adam clasped both his hands "I have been waiting ever since that first day for you to say that."

Kurt was breath taken "Honestly?"

"I've heard you saying it in my dreams, I'd be driven mad if you didn't say it soon."

"Adam, look, I'm not over Blaine, but I will be, I promise. This is the first time I've ever had a really _mature_, _adult_ relationship, you know? And I want it to last. It's not going to be easy, but we're going to be okay. I promise you."

Adam was crying now, ever so slightly, but he was crying nonetheless. He took Kurt, kneeled and hugged him to his chest tightly, never wanting to let go.

They slept together that night. It was innocent, and brilliant, and all they'd ever wished for. When Adam woke, he found the weather outside to be much calmer than the day before, and Kurt, gone, more than likely due to Cassandra July's insane class schedules. He went over to the breakfast bar to find a note there, a three-letter note, nothing particularly special about it, but at the same time, it meant everything in the world to Adam. There, in Kurt's neat handwriting were the words;

I love you


	5. Chapter 5

"And a one two three, and a one two three, and a- Lady Legs, get those toes pointed, I wasn't Odile in Swan Lake three years running 'cause I had the feet of an elephant!" Cassandra strutted round the studio, tapping her cane on the floor in rhythm to the beat. Kurt immediately corrected his mistake, flitting round the studio with the ease of a professional. Cassandra, as little as she may have liked to admit, saw ferocious potential in the Hummel boy, and he lacked the pretentiousness of Schwimmer. He'd go far if he wanted.

"Um, excuse me, Cassie?" Turning around, Cassandra saw Adam Crawford leaning on the door frame, looking unexpectedly optimistic for someone who was visiting _her_ dance studio.

"Crawford, what is it?"

"Would you mind if I borrowed Kurt for a moment?"

"You can have him Cookie, there's only a few minutes left, and there's honestly little I could do to improve the skill he already has. You've made a good choice."

Adam smiled, remembering when he first began at NYADA, and how his ambition to teach others how to perform had made Cassandra take a certain fondness for him.

"We're not-" He caught his breath, remembering; they _were_ together.

"Hummel! Colin Firth here wants you!" Kurt turned and a smile of nervousness spread across his face at the sight of his boyfriend beaming at him.

"Oh, thanks Miss July!" Kurt scooped up his bag and water, following Adam out into the corridor. He was extremely taken aback, as soon as they were out of sight, he was being pushed against the wall, Adam's hands roaming all over him, grabbing his leg and bringing it up, and sucking on his neck.

"Adam! We're at school!" Kurt exclaimed, exasperated.

"Hmmm…mfff….. I love you too." Adam said, muffled by Kurt's collarbone.

"Oh, so _that's_ what this is about!" Kurt teased, and moaned slightly; Adam was so good at this.

"It's what everything's about!" He replied, still licking at the defined bone structure.

"Ugh, Adam, no! Stop it, not here!" Kurt insisted. He remembered saying something similar to someone else in a car, years ago, but Adam was different. He pulled off, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Now, please, tell me what you said in the note?" He was grinning ear to ear, like a big teddy bear, Kurt thought.

"Hmmm… no. Come with me." Grabbing his hand, the porcelain-skinned beauty led Adam down, out onto the streets, and they began running together, through back alleys, past people, jumping, laughing, but never letting their hands leave each other's.

Finally, they arrived; Times Square. Adam was confused, slightly, as Kurt led him to the centre of The Crossroads of The World, so they stood, hands intertwined, at the south side of the TKTS booth.

They looked into each other's eyes, and Kurt spoke "Adam Crawford, right here, in the centre of New York City, I can say, with all my heart; I love you."

Adam threw his arms around Kurt, spinning him around, crying profusely into his shoulder, wetting the fabric. They were laughing, and loving, and right there, was a moment that would never ever be taken away from them.

"Adam Adam! Stop crying, you silly British mess!" Kurt wiped away his tears, and hugged him again "I love you, and I always will. Remember that." Adam heard whispered in his ear.

"Okay, okay." Composing himself, the older man wrapped his arm around Kurt's so they could walk, hand in hand. They didn't know where they were going, or why. They just knew they were together, and that was all they needed...


	6. Chapter 6

And they walked, all day, just talking, about anything, and everything. Their dreams, their hopes, just… everything. And Kurt stopped, in a random street, in that crazy city, turned to Adam, and kissed him. No forewarning, no apparent reason, just a kiss.

"What was that for?" Adam asked, smiling that smile that could light up a million lives.

"I've realised something… not only am I loving Blaine less and less every day," He swallowed "I'm actually falling in love with you more and more each day."

"It's the same here love. Except without, you know, the Blaine thing. Every day, whether I wake up next to you or not, my thoughts go to you first. They go to that brilliant, perfect young man I can now call mine. This morning… indescribable, really. Being able to think 'Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend' was the most amazing feeling I've ever had in my life. You're… you're the best."

Kurt was stunned. Adam was normally so placid with his emotions, so calm, but suddenly, out came this fountain of emotions. And he loved it.

"Adam, I know we're in public, and it's getting late, and we should be going back to yours, to cuddle, watch a movie and sleep together. But, could we just skip that part? Can you kiss me now?"

"It'd be my pleasure cupcake." Adam grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him, passionately, heatedly, lovingly, all these different emotions, as he massaged Kurt's tongue with his, feeling nothing but love for the young man . Their arms entangled around each other, their bodies were pressed close together, and _finally_, at long last, Adam's body felt so right with Kurt, it felt like he was meant to be there. Did he fit the mould Blaine had set? No, he reshaped it, he made it better, he was just… he was Adam.

"Mmmh… hmmmm!" Kurt squealed, extracting himself from Adam's mouth, much to both their dismays. He looked panicked, but pleased.

"What is it love?"

"Rachel and me, we set this curfew thing, if we weren't together and we weren't going to be back at the loft by… a quarter of an hour ago, we'd tell each other! Oh, she's going to hate me! Where's my phone?" Kurt started rummaging around his bag, increasingly worried "It's not here; I must have left it at NYADA!"

Adam silently held up Kurt's phone after taking it from his pocket, smiling gently.

Kurt was mystified "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"You left it at my apartment, and I can't help it… you just look so hot when you're flustered." He blushed.

"Well then all is forgiven! I'll text her now, but we should get going."

"Alright, so long as I can walk with you like this." Adam started walking back down towards the shortcuts to his apartment, and was rubbing Kurt's ass as he did so.

"Well, there's no one about, so I guess you can! No complaints from me." Kurt murmured, burying his head into the crook of Adam's neck, slipping his phone away after texting Rachel.

Adam enjoyed it immensely, feeling the warmth of Kurt's head beneath him, and roaming his hand around his perfectly constructed rear, and being unable to believe that Kurt actually loved him, but at the same time, accepting it as the most important thing he knew.

He began singing softly, the first song he could say that he sung to his boyfriend, and he meant every word "_Why do birds suddenly appear, every time, you are near? Just like me, they long to be, close to you._"

Kurt half sighed and half laughed, rolling his eyes at how utterly cheesy and romantic his partner was. He joined in in a duet "_Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by? Just like me, they long to be, close to you._"

Adam hummed the rest of the tune, not caring to sing "I'm sorry love, I just want this moment, to be silent, with you."

"It's okay honey. I love you." Adam felt tingles up and down his body as he heard Kurt say that once again, and he kept his hand clamped tightly to Kurt's ass, feeling the warmth beneath.

They got back to his apartment, and were laughing at Adam's Downton Abbey impressions.

"Welcome… to Downton Abbey!" He said, swinging open the door, and they both were stunned into silence. Utter shock, silence, and cold fear. Stood by the window, looking out into the New York sky, there he was;

Blaine


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine turned around, and caught his breath. He'd expected the two of them, but not looking so… together. So _happy_.

"Kurt- Kurt, I-"

"Get out." Kurt whispered under his breath. "Get out, get out, get OUT!"

Adam threw a protective arm over him, took his face in his hands and looked in his eyes "Kurt, Kurt, come on, listen, look at me, it's okay." He turned to look at Blaine "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kurt, I wanted to-"

"And why exactly did you come to _my _apartment to do that?"

"Look, you're Adam, right? I don't want any trouble or anything, I just need to talk to him!"

"No." Kurt's eyes were dead set, strong, and fierce "I don't want you, or need you, and you had no right to come here!"

Blaine, surprisingly, didn't look hurt, or injured; he looked cruel.

"Listen Kurt, I need you. You _have _to be with me, we were meant to be forever!"

"Oh please! We were in high school, we were young, I wanted us to be forever, but apparently I am the only one of us who can accept reality!"

"And what reality is that?"

"We're over Blaine! Finished! You cheated on me, just because I couldn't pay for a flight to come and see you whenever you wanted!"

"No, I slept with another guy- "

"Cheated!"

"Because I needed you, and you were never there, and so I'm here, right now, to tell you, I forgive you."

Kurt gave him a resounding SLAP, which sent him staggering back to the wall.

"Don't you _dare_ patronize me, or treat me like this was my fault. You were the one who decided that some other guy would do for you while I was busy trying to live my life!"

Adam held Kurt back, worried, having never seen Kurt like that, so angry.

"And you do NOT, under any circumstances, get to come back here, unannounced, and terrorize me and my new boyfriend!"

Blaine looked up, angry perhaps, resentful? He had tears in his eyes, seeing Adam holding Kurt like that, and to hear they were now together? He staggered, past them both, to the doorway. He swung back round before he went.

"You know what? Fine. If you want to lower your standards to Hugh Bonneville here, you do that! I'll be just _fine_." He walked from the apartment, still rubbing his stung cheek.

"Where do you think he's staying?" Adam asked.

"I honestly couldn't care less baby." Kurt turned and put his arms around Adam's neck. "I just want to be here with you, and forget about him."

"Well, if you're sure you don't want to talk to him or anything?"

"That boy lost all my respect the moment he hooked up with someone he barely knew. There's only one guy I want to talk with right now."

Smirking, Adam looked down and said "Just talking, or?"

"Talking, hmm, and so much more!" Kurt felt a twinge deep inside him, some deep anger setting itself in; Blaine had thought he could just show up in New York and it would all be okay? And he had the nerve to blame Kurt!? Screw him, he thought.

"You know," Adam leaned and whispered in Kurt's ear "You're kinda' sexy when you're angry."


End file.
